OC Casting Call
by DreamStar14
Summary: I need OCs for my fanfic! There's too many to create on my own, so I need yours!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am! DreamnStar14 in the house! This time I am creating a fanfic of the next generation of Code Lyoko!

Here is my character! You can use her a guide.

**Name**: Selena Belpois

**Nickname (Optional)**: Star

**Age**: 14

**Grade**: 8th

**Student Type**: Regular (The type where you live at the school and have a dorm)

**Gender**: Female

**Birth Date**: February 14

**Parents**: Jeremie and Aelita

**Earth Looks**: She wears and purple mini skirt, a pink tank top, and white jacket. On her feet, she wears pink Uggs with white fuzz on the hem. She also has a star locket, which is why her friends call her Star.

**Lyoko Outfit**: Same her mother's first outfit, only the skirt is dark pink, the border is reguilar pink and the undergarments are very light pink, instead of green.

**Lyoko Vehicle**: She can ride anyone's.

**Lyoko Powers**: {From Hair Clips, She's like Orihime Inoue from Bleach} She needs to yell "I reject!" after yelling the incantation "Santen Kesshun" for a three-pointed shield, "Souten Kishun" for the healing barrier, and "Koten Zanshun" for the attack. Her real strength lies in using the healing and shield. She lacks the heart to truly use Camellia to her full potential. The names are for the shield Lily, Plum, and Daisy. The healing girls are Iris and Cherry (Cherry is the leader). The attack one is called Camellia.

**Lyoko Abilities**: She the one that deactivates the towers.

**Hair**: Shoulder-length (Both), Pink (Earth), Pink with gold Flower Clips on the sides (Lyoko, The flower clips like Orihime's in Bleach)

**Eye Color**: Gold (Yeah, she's awesome!)

**Crush (Can be OC)**: Still thinking…

**Fav. Food**: She likes Ramen, ironically. She also likes cupcakes

**Pet (Optional)**: A golden retriever puppy named Goldie.

Here's your template! Please fill out!

**Name**:

**Nickname (Optional)**:

**Age**:

**Grade (From 6th to 8****th****, can be in High School)**:

**Student Type (Day or Regular)**:

**Gender**:

**Birth Date**:

**Parents**:

**Earth Looks**:

**Lyoko Outfit**:

**Lyoko Vehicle**:

**Lyoko Powers**:

**Lyoko Abilities**:

**Hair**:

**Eye Color**:

**Crush (Can be OC)**:

**Fav. Food**:

**Pet (Optional, and yes in this story, I'm making pets allowed)**:

Please send them in! Oh, and I need an older brother! So if you would like to be my older brother, don't be shy! Just say so! If you don't want to be a Lyokowarrior, that's fine! You can be just a regular student or a XANAwarrior!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! It's me again. I already have some really good OCs.. I have like plenty of misclaneous last names. And also I have enough Belpios's. I only need a Della Robbia, and at least one more Stern. I was also thinking that one person could run the supercomputer while the others are on Lyoko, and that person could be my older brother or something.

I like your OCs! Friday is your last day! Keep sending them in! Saturday, I will post up who's in my story and who's not. I'll most likely accept all of them, though. Oh, and would you guys like roommates? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! Casting is closed! I'll have the cast list posted up either Saturday or Sunday! So pay attention! I'll also probably have the first chapter up next Friday or Saturday. Okay? Sound like a deal?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while! My dad took my Internet away! TT Here is the cast! These are in order from oldest to youngest for each family. After that are the owners of the characters. Okay?

FULL NAME OWNER

Belpios & Schaeffer Family (Jeremie and Aelita)

Tommy Cornelius The Spook

Selena Belpois DreamStar14

Adam Belpois theoneWARrior

Stern & Ishiyama Family (Ulrich and Yumi)

Elena Stern marsreikosan16

Emi Stern theoneWARrior

Della Robbia Family (Odd and Samamtha)

Rick Della Robbia Erik-Silver

Daniella Della Robbia Kailey Roxanna Rose

Dunbar Family (William & Sissi?)

Wolven Dunbar San child of the wolves

Others

Allen Johan Ericsson Goat13

Hitsuki Kurosaki AnimeLuver4everandever

Annabelle Rosalina a.t

Casandra Copeland Teen-Lyokofan7777

Travis Percival Franken-XANA

Gracie Montgomery WizardGirl666

Erik Silver Erik-Silver

Emily Silver Erik-Silver

Josh Grimm Erik-Silver

XANA Warriors (These profiles are different, sorta.)

Knan Drawgora

Mike commander bossman

Derek Montgomery WizardGirl666

Gavin Relanuase Erik-Silver

Roommates

Josh Grimm & Erik Silver

Gavin Relanuase & Rick Della Robbia

Daniella Della Robbia & Selena 'Star' Belpios

Tommy Cornelius & Allen Johan Ericsson

Casandra Copeland & Gracie Montgomery

Everyone else lives by themselves or is a Day Student. Does anyone have any questions or comments? If so, please feel free to tell me. Same thing goes for requests, like if you want me to change something, or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Story in Star's POV if you don't mind! Enjoy! Story starts out when Star is about five or so. Sorry I didn't update fast enough. I'll try to get all the characters in the story but they'll appear in random places, and they won't be joining as quickly. Okay?

I'm depressed…my sister's mad at me…

There will also be groups of five. Here they are.

Group 1: Tommy Cornelius, Selena Belpois, Daniella Della Robbia, Wolven Dunbar, and Travis Percival

Group 2: Adam Belpois, Emi Stern, Rick Della Robbia, Gracie Montgomery, and Erik Silver

Group 3: Elena Stern, Allen Johan Ericsson, Josh Grimm, Emily Silver, and Annabelle Rosalina

Group 4: Hitsuki Kurosaki, Terra White, Casandra Copeland, Gavin Relanuase, and Grace Selair (owned by WorldsFair34)

Group 1 will appear in Part 1. Group 2 will be formed in part 2. Group 3 will be formed in Part 3. And Group 4 will be formed in Part 4. There will be Part 5 and 6. I just don't know when that will be.

~1~1~1~1~

Part 1 – This Could Be A ProblemChapter One

"…And they all lived happily ever after," my mom finished. It was a story about how four junior high kids had found a mysterious girl in a 3D world called Lyoko inside a computer. They had awakened this virus named XANA, but they found a way to bring the girl back to Earth and defeat XANA. It was really cool story.

"Mom, Me and Adam are ready for bed," my seven-year-old brother came in and said.

"Alright," my mother said. Then she kissed me on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, Selena. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Mom…" I said before I surrendered to slumber.

That was about eight years ago. Now I was fourteen years old, starting a new school year at Kadic Academy with my older brother Tommy and this time, my little brother Adam.

Tommy Cornielius Belpois was sixteen years old, with black hair with red highlights in it. His eyes were blue. He was wearing a blue open jacket showing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and red converses.

Adam Belpois was thirteen now. He had strawberry blond hair with blue eyes, just like our father. He was wearing a black Shirt, jeans, and gym shoes.

Let's get to me. I had pink hair, just like our mother. But I also had gold eyes, a very unusual color. I was wearing a purple mini skirt, a pink tank top, and white jacket. On my feet were pink Uggs with white fuzz on the hem that went to my knee. I also had a star locket from my parents, which is why my friends sometimes call me Star. There's nothing wrong with my real name, Selena Belpios. I just like Star better.

The three of us were walking to see our rooms. When we got to the list, we quickly read it, not wanting to cause a line.

"I'm in room 121," Tommy said.

"I have room number 134. That's right next to the one I had last year," I said.

"I have room 119. I sure hope I have a roommate," Adam said, anxiously.

"Probably not," Tommy said. "I didn't have a roommate last year. It depends on how many students come here this year."

"Well, I have to unpack," I said. "Tommy, can you show Adam to his room? You two are boys after all."

"Sure, come on Adam. Let's go. It's okay. If you need me, Sis, I'm right down the hall."

"Yeah, yeah, sure! Whatever!" I shouted, waving my hand dismissively at him.

When I got to my room, there were two beds. Oh, goodie, goodie! I might get a roommate. I chose a bed and set my suitcase and duffel bag on it. I started to unpack my stuff.

I was halfway through when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

I saw a girl who was wearing a deep red and black tartan skirt, about thigh to knee length. She was also wearing a white blouse with similar colored red bands around sleeves, with a white single underneath. She was also wearing black gladiator sandals. She also had loads of those charity bands and bracelets around her wrists. They were all black, white or purple. She was also wearing a single chain necklace with a 'D' on it. She had bright deep red to match her outfit. She also had green eyes.

"Hey!" She said. "Is this room 134 by any chance?"

"Yeah, can't you read the dorm sign?"

"Oh, yeah sorry!" I smiled. "And are you Selena Belpios by any chance?"

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked a bit surprised.

"There was the list and I sorta read your name as I was looking for mine," she said.

"Oh. Well, yes I am she."

"Okay. Good! I'm your roommate!" She said happily. We celebrated like little kids happily.

All my classes were just passing out class rules and stuff like that. Nothing new.

At lunch, I sat with my new roommate, my two brothers already having new friends. Dani and I were just enjoying our lunch when a girl stepped forward. Just from her look, I could tell she was popular. She had black hair, pink eyes, and was wearing a light pink t-shirt and light blue jeans. Holding her hair in place were two light pink and silver butterfly clips. On her feet were light pink, white and silver tennis shoes.

"Can we help you?" Dani asked her.

"Umm, yeah. Could you move? Me and my friends were sitting there first," she said. I looked at the two nerds behind her. I laughed.

"First off, your friends don't look that popular," I started. "Second, it's 'my friends and I', not 'me and my friends.' Study your grammar. And last but certainly not last, Dani and I were sitting here first." To this, Dani laughed her head off.

"Well, at least I'm not a…a…smarty-pants!" She yelled.

"At least I make up good comebacks," I said calmly. Dani laughed harder.

"Oh, you're such a…a…" She fused and fumed.

"A what?"

"Ugh! You're impossible! That's so not fair!" She yelled once again.

"Life's not fair, Princess!" I yelled back, but joyfully. I laughed too.

"Nice one," Dani said, after she caught her breath. "No one's ever stood up to Miss Priss before!"

"She doesn't look like a teacher…"

"Oh, no! She's not a teacher! She's Missi Delmas! The principle's little spoiled daughter."

"Oh," I merely said.

"She's has a brother too," Dani said. I looked at her. "His name is Wolven Dunbar. He's actually her stepbrother, but people think they're real siblings. Like the real thing."

"Is he anything like her?"

"Nope! He's totally different!" Dani said, laughing. Again.

I sighed annoyed. "Can you stop laughing please?"

She stopped. "I'm sorry but your comebacks sure are hilarious."

I just raised an eyebrow.

That afternoon, I took a jog around the school. In the forest I found a manhole cover and took it off. I always loved exploring, so I went down into the sewer.

I reached the end of the sewer where there was a gate. There was also a ladder, so I went up the ladder. I was so curious.

I got out of the sewer and saw a factory. Oh, coolio. I went inside, went down a rope, and then walked into an elevator. I got out on a random floor and walked into a room that was empty. Then a machine came from the ground. I jumped back, surprised.

"Ahh!" Wait. A computer? A handle came out of a little cabinet thing. I pulled it down, as curious as I was. A bright light almost blinded me and I walked back to the elevator with my disarrayed pink hair. I groaned as I pat my hair back in place.

Then the elevator took me back to another random room, one with an actual computer. I walked over. It was on.

I found a notebook on the chair that looked like a throne. I flipped through it. Then it clicked.

I raced back to Kadic as fast as I could. It was dark, so the kids must be sleeping. I ran to my two brothers' rooms, and shouted at them silently while shaking them, "You have got to see this, Brother! Now!"

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Now it's the end of Chapter 1. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

Now for all of you readers that have read my story, 'Lost and Found' and are disappointed in the fast, unexpected ending, there is a sequel. It's called 'The Prophecy'. It has the same characters, just different scenarios. I hope you read it. I need reviews for it! Please!! I beg you!

Now all I need to figure out are Missi's (thank you, 'san child of the wolves' for Missi again!) two followers should be…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've decided that some parts should be in third person POV and some other parts in Star's. If you guys want, I could have some stuff in your OCs' POV. Just notify me first.

~2~2~2~2~

Chapter 2 – Houston, We Really Do Have A Problem

NO POV

Adam Belpois absolutely refused to get up. But Tommy, sensing that Star really needed him, went with her. Star sighed impatiently while her older brother scurried around his room, trying to find something to put on instead of going in his pajamas.

"Tommy! Just put on your slippers and let's go!" Star yelled.

"Selena! Calm down! I am not, let me repeat that, I AM NOT going in my slippers! They're new for crying out loud!"

"I can't believe you're my brother...Tommy! Just slip something on!"

Tommy finally found his socks and his sneakers and slipped them on with extra care, because he was doing it in the dark. Star was literally tapping her foot with impatience. He followed his sister to the factory and almost fell to the ground when Star shoved an oversized book into his arms.

"What the heck is this?" He asked.

"Open it and read it!" Star shouted with a mysterious excitement in her voice.

He did and noticed the first line. "'Code: Earth'? What the heck is this?"

"Oh, come on, Tommy! Remember what Mom and Dad told us? The stories they told to us?"

"No. That was you. They told you the stories."

Star sighed in exasperation. She forgot that they never told Tommy the stories about the fantasy virtual land called 'Lyoko'.

"But I was listening to some stories on some nights. It was on the nights that I wasn't really tired and I was curious of what Mom and Dad were telling you. I never heard of 'Code: Earth' before, but I have heard of 'Big Fat Cheese Head'."

Star got excited again and shouted to him, "Look it up! Look it up!"

"Jeez...you get excited easily. No offence, but it's kind of annoying." Tommy covered his ears, because Star's voice was in his ears.

"Shut up..."

When they found the term 'Big Fat Cheese Head', Tommy read aloud, "'Big Fat Cheese Head - the term/code used to start the self-virtualization process.'" (I think...)

There was silence, and then, "Can we test it out, Thomas?"

"First of all, it's not Thomas. It's Tommy. Second, that is a big, fat, ugly no. And third, are you friggin' crazy? Something'll probably go wrong! We don't know what 'virtualization' is, let alone 'self-virtualization'! Selena, I said 'no'," Tommy told her.

Star pouted, but then yelled, "It's not Selena! It's Star!"

"Well, to me, you'll always be my little sister named Selena." Tommy smirked.

Star pouted again. Then she said, "Give me the darn book!" She tore the book out of Tommy's arms and opened and looked up something herself. She found it in two minutes.

"Ah-ha!" Star shouted. "Eureka! Tommy, go down that ladder right there and step into one of the cylinders. Tell me when you are ready," she said while pointing at the ladder against the wall.

He sighed. "Selena, I don't think you should be the one telling me what to do."

"Tommy! Just go!" Star shouted.

After Tommy went down, Star went to the computer and put on the headphones with the book lying open on her lap.

She cracked her knuckles. "Okay...how do I do this?" Just as she was about to ask Tommy what his position was, an alert like sound filled the computer room. She looked to the screen and saw a window that had a red exclamation mark on it. She quickly looked in the book to see what it meant, and read about an activated tower and then under it, it told how to deactivate the tower. Star nodded.

"Tommy, what's your position?" Star shouted into the headset.

"I'm in the cylinder thing. When can I get out?"

"Not now. Face the front," Star's voice filled the scanner room.

"I am, you idiot."

"Well, sorry. I can't see you. Alright. Here goes!" Star exclaimed. "Transfer Tommy!" Mind you, she was reading the instructions out of the book.

The doors to the scanner closed.

"Scanner Tommy!"

Tommy felt his body being scanned like he was going through one of those scanners at an airport. He didn't like it.

"V-Virtualization!" Star shouted and pressed enter, just like the book told her to.

Tommy felt his body being pulled into a vortex. The next thing he knew, he was in the air. Then, he fell to the ground on his feet at first, but he was crouching down and then he fell onto his butt.

"Ow..." He rubbed his hip bone.

"Tommy!" He jumped when he heard Star's voice.

"Selena?" He looked around him, but all he could see was desert. (I almost typed 'dessert'!)

"Oh, thank God!" Star was relieved that her brother hadn't died.

"Selena, what in God's name am I doing here?"

"Oh! Your card looks so cool! Take a look at your outfit!" Star told him.

He looked down at his outfit. He wasn't in his pajamas anymore. He wasn't even in his regular day time stuff. He was wearing a red shirt with two dragons, one on the front and one on the back. He also had fingerless gloves on his arms with red and blue stripes wrapping around them. He was wearing blue pants with black and green stripes. On his feet were converse-looking shoes with a mini XANA symbol on the back in flames.

"That's right. I look super awesome!" He said pumping his fist into the air while winking.

STAR'S POV

As soon as my brother said that, I quickly turned to the page with the 'Big Fat Cheese Head' thing. I found it and typed in the code. A timer came up and I quickly set down the book on the chair, unhooked the headset from my ear and climbed down the ladder.

I entered a scanner and the scanner closed ten seconds later.

_Transfer Star!_ I thought in my head. _Scanner Star!_ I felt my body being scanned. _Virtualization!_ I felt my body being pulled into a vortex. I felt myself in the air and then I dropped and unfortunately landed on my butt.

I got up and looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark pink mini skirt and a matching top that went over pants and a long shirt that were both light pink, with hot pink gaiters that wrapped around them, and matching (what appeared to be wrapped) shoes. My ears were pointed, like an elf's. I also had light pink, hot pink-edged sleeves cut off from my shirt. In fact, they only covered my lower arms. I also had two six-pointed flower clips in my hair that were gold, one on my right side and the other on my left. I looked pretty good too.

I found Tommy still looking for me.

"Tommy!" I waved when he turned around. "I'm over here!" He ran over to me.

"Okay, now what?"

"I remember reading something in the book about deactivating the tower. The aura surrounding the tower should be red. That should be an activated tower if you see a red tower."

Tommy pointed something red out in the distance. "Is that the tower?"

I squinted to get a better look at it. "Yeah! Good job, Tommy!"

We ran to the tower, but we were stopped by some little monsters.

"What are those?" Tommy asked. "Roachsters?" One of them fired a laser at Tommy. It hit his shoulder. His shoulder sparked a little.

"What the heck?"

"I read something about having powers on Lyoko! Concentrate or something!" I yelled at him.

NO POV

Tommy did what Star wanted him to do. He held out his hand and concentrated. A red aura surrounded one of the monsters. Tommy's eyes widened and then he smirked. He closed his fist immediately and the roachster exploded into pixels. Tommy laughed.

"Selena! Did you see that?"

"I saw! I saw!" Star shouted. She was dodging lasers like hell had gone loose. "Can you try it again?"

He held out it hand face side up. A red orb was hovering above his hand. "I can totally do this!" He threw the energy field at a monster and it exploded. There was one more left.

But this one was smart. It kept dodging Tommy's energy fields. It fired lasers all over the place. Tommy tried to dodge them all, but it was epic fail. He counted precisely. He got hit, including the first time, seven times. (Meaning, he has 30 life points left.)

STAR'S POV

I had to do something to help him. I remembered reading in the book that one girl had to sing to change the landscape. What if I had that power? I had to try.

I dropped to my knees, folded my hands together and started to sing. I kept peeking at the roachster to see if was doing anything. Suddenly it fell and then a beam went flying up five seconds later. I looked at where the monster was standing and saw the landscape close back up. I smiled. I looked over at Tommy.

"So, now what?" Tommy asked me.

"Now, we deactivate the tower," I said with confidence. But my look of confidence turned to a look of worry when I saw Tommy's expression.

"What's wr-" I was cut of by Tommy's voice.

"Selena! Behind you!"

I slowly turned around and saw a huge cylinder lying on its side. It opened up and a huge vertical beam spread across the landscape. And I was in the way of the laser!

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the beam to hit me, but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see Tommy fade away into pixels.

I started to cry. I didn't want to be alone. I definitely didn't want to be involved with the murder of Tommy Cornelius Belpois. I didn't know what to do.

NO POV

As soon as Tommy got out of that scanner, he ran back to the computer room. He put on the headset and sat down on the chair and put the book on his lap.

"Selena!" He shouted. "Are you still there?"

Star literally got tears in her golden eyes when she heard his voice.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, I just read that the monster you're facing right now is called a Megatank. Each of its lasers takes away 50 life points. You have 100 life points when you're first virtualized on Lyoko. Right now, you have 50 life points, Selena. Be careful. One hit and you're gone."

"Thanks, Brother."

"Anytime, Sis."

STAR'S POV

I decided to sing again. So I dropped to my knees again, closed my eyes, folded my hands prayer-style, and started to sing. I could feel the ground shake like it was an earthquake, but somehow I was unharmed. The earthquake stopped and I opened my eyes just in time to see a beam rise up from the sea below and the ground reform.

I smiled. I remembered about the tower and I ran towards it. I stopped because there was no way into the tower.

"The book specifically said, 'Enter the tower and walk up to the second platform. There will be an interface and place your hand on it. Let it play its part from there.' The problem is, there's no entrance." I placed my hand on the tower. Blue rippled came from my hand and I pushed my hand into the tower. My hand reached air on the other side and I walked all the way in.

Inside was a platform. I looked up and there was the second platform. Another problem, there were no stairs.

"Selena, walk to the middle of the platform," Tommy said. "The book says walk to the middle of the first platform and wait for your body to be lifted up." I did and when I was lifted up, I was surrounded in a blue aura and felt weightless. I felt so happy, that I even did a single back flip before landing on the second platform.

I walked to the middle of the platform and an interface automatically popped up. I jumped back a little in surprise. I placed my hand on it and my name showed up:

SELENA_

Then:

CODE_

L_Y_O_K_O_

I stepped back to admire my work and said, "It's done, Tommy! Tower deactivated!" The screens around me fell and I felt myself being pulled into the vortex again.

NO POV

As soon as Star stepped out of the scanners, she felt herself swaying on her feet. She fell into Tommy's arms. She whispered to her older brother, "That was very tiring..." Star fell asleep right there in her brother's arms.

Back at Kadic, it was still dark. Tommy checked his watch. 12:32. Oh, good. Tommy carried his sister back to her room and then he went to his room. He didn't even bother to undress. He jumped into bed, threw the covers over him, and fell asleep with his socks and sneakers on.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: I hope you like it. I sure did! Review, please! And if you have any ideas, please tell me! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is longer than the last one, and, hopefully, better. Enjoy!

~2~2~2~2~

Chapter 3 – Beware of the Evil Stepsister

NO POV

Tommy and Star were walking to class the next morning. Of course, they were talking about Lyoko. They were talking in hushed tones.

"Do you think we should tell Adam?" Star asked.

"No. It's like an inside joke. He had to be there. He wasn't there, so we can't tell him," Tommy said.

"Okay..." Star said. "Should we tell anyone else?"

"Probably not. Just to be safe, Selena."

"It's Star," Star said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Besides, we have to get to class. See you, Selena," Tommy waved goodbye to his growling sister.

WOLVEN'S POV

Wolven Dunbar was just walking down the hallway, minding his own business. He was also walking to class, just like the other students.

Wolven had messy dark blue hair. It was down to his cheeks and his bangs covered part of his eyes. He has dark blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black jacket that was unzipped. He also wore black or dark blue wrist bands to cover his wrists. No matter what, he never took the wristbands off. And finally black combat boots were on his feet.

Star just happened to be walking down the same hallway, but in the opposite direction. Both were so wrapped up in their thoughts that neither of them noticed the other right of front of them.

Both of them bumped into the other and fell to the ground, with all of Star's books lying around on the ground in various places. Wolven quickly got up and wiped the dust off of his jeans. Then he kneeled and helped Star gather her books. When they were done (in record time), Wolven gave the books to her and helped her up.

"Thanks," Star said before he could walk away.

"No problem. Just don't expect me to be nice like that again." He started to walk away again.

"You know, it's pretty rude not to introduce yourself after you bump into someone," Star's voice stopped him again.

"Wolven Dunbar," he said without turning around.

"Star," she said, giving him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it.

They both walked away to their classrooms without looking back.

STAR'S POV

*In the 8th grade classroom*

Star as sitting at her desk, when Dani came bounding over to her. "Hey, Star!"

Star looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey, Dani."

"What's wrong? You look so sad," Dani said with a pout on her face. She didn't like it when Star was sad. As a matter of fact, no one did. Star not smiling was like the sun not existing, at least, according to the people closest to Star. Missi wouldn't say that about Star. She would say that about herself, though most people would disagree.

"Sorry, I'm just tired, that's all."

Dani took her seat beside Star. Class was about start. "What did you do last night?"

"I stayed up."

"Doing what?"

"Reading..." Star said, resting her head in her hand.

"Oh, okay. Just try to stay awake during class today okay?"

Star nodded. "I'll probably be awake by lunch."

"I agree. Out of all the classes at this school, lunch is probably my favorite." (That's Odd's daughter for you!)

*In library*

It was silent reading time, and the silence was enough to make Star fall asleep, but she was fighting to stay awake. She was reading too. She looked pretty determined. Truth was she was reading the notebook that Tommy had stolen from the factory earlier that morning.

"What are you reading, Luna?" Missi whispered from behind Star. Star guessed that Luna was Missi's nickname for Star. Either that, or she had gotten the name mixed up.

"None of your business, Miss Priss," Star whispered back. "And it's 'Star', not 'Luna'."

"Well, Miss Luna," Missi said, raising her voice a tad bit higher, at which Dani was squirming to in her seat. She was listening to the conversation and knew very well what Missi was trying to do. "I think I should know what you are reading. I am the princess of the school."

Star, however, was not stupid. She'd be out of character if she was. "Shut up and read..." Star whispered.

"Oh...I'm telling..." To this Missi raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Delmas?" The librarian asked.

"Selena is talking..." Missi gave Star an evil smirk, to which Star just growled. "AND she told me to shut up. AND she's reading something that's not on the list."

"Selena Belpois!" The librarian's voice rang through the library. "How dare you!" (Ever been in Star's situation?) "Principal's office! Now!"

Dani turned to Missi and said, "You evil, little bi-" (You know what she was going to say.) She couldn't say it in front of Missi, the principal's spoiled little brat. "You evil jerk. What has she ever done to you?" Dani asked as Star left.

"Oh, nothing, really." Dani inwardly growled at this. Oh, Missi was so going to get it. But how? Next was lunch. Perfect. She had it all in her head.

DANI'S POV

*At lunch*

Dani looked everywhere for him. She finally found him in the line. He wasn't looking very happy. But he was there. She looked to the side and saw an apple. She grabbed it and walked up to Wolven Dunbar.

"Wolven," Dani called. She threw him the apple and he caught it perfectly. Wolven was a vegan. He didn't eat dairy or meat "Wolven," she said again after he walked up to her. "Can we go outside?"

All she got was, "Sure…"

When they got outside, he asked, "Alright. What do you want, Daniella?"

"Do you mind bailing someone out of the principal's office for me?" Dani asked. "I figured if anyone could, it would be you."

"Why not Missi? Why'd you come to me?" Wolven asked.

"Missi's the one who got her in…" Dani explained. "And just say you did it to spite your stepmother and stepsister."

Wolven gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger and hatred for his stepsister. He loosened up when he realized that Dani was still with him. He sighed. "Fine…who is it that I need to bail out?"

"Her name is Selena Belpois." He gave her the 'I have no idea who that is' look. "You have to call her Star in order for her to keep her temper, though."

Wolven thought back to the incident with Star earlier that morning, realized who Selena was, nodded and he started for his stepmother's office.

STAR'S POV

*In Sissi's/Principal's Office*

Sissi slammed her hands on her desk all of a sudden, making Star jump out of her skin. "WHY DID YOU TELL MY DAUGHTER TO SHUT UP? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

"I-I…I'm sorry," Star was whimpering at Sissi's temper, which was higher than normal. Star was close to crying. If Sissi yelled at her one more time, she would loose it.

"You should be! No one tells Missi to shut up and gets away with it!" Star winced again. She was visibly trembling. Her gold eyes were watery. She was never yelled at before.

"You visibly have no respect for your elders OR your rules!" Sissi yelled again. "And I understand that you read things OFF OF THE LIST!"

"Calm down, _Mother_. You're scaring her," a mysterious voice came from the door, stressing the word 'mother' on purpose.

Star turned to the voice and saw Wolven Dunbar. Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed slightly. At least, she thought it was only slightly. According to her face temperature, her cheeks were fever hot. _Is that Wolven? He's cute…_Star thought.

"Oh. Wolven. What did you need? I'm in the middle of lecturing a student," Sissi said, with a smile.

"Yeah, an innocent student who did nothing wrong," Wolven said.

_Wait, is he trying to get me out of punishment with Principal Delmas?_ Star thought, as she watched in surprise.

"Do you have proof, Wolven?" Sissi asked her stepson.

"Not really," Wolven said. "But I have a better idea of 'proof'." Here he turned to Star. "Let me see the book you were reading, Belpois." She handed the notebook to him and he flipped through it. As he did this he got a vision.

***Wolven's Vision***

"_Please, don't tell, Wolven," Star was saying to him. "I really don't want to go to your stepmother's office again."_

"_Well, I don't want to have to bail you out again," Wolven said to her. He was holding the notebook. He held it up to show Star and Tommy. "What is this anyway?"_

"_It's the rules and codes to the computer right here. It's about a virtual world in it called Lyoko," Tommy explained, pointing to the supercomputer._

_Star said, "Please don't tell…"_

_Wolven said right back, "I won't. I swear."_

_To this, Tommy and Star smiled._

***End Vision* (Hope it was alright, SCW! {I'll just call you that for short, san child of the wolves})**

Wolven shook his head to clear his mind. Sissi took it as 'Yeah, she's in trouble.'

"See? I told you!" Sissi exclaimed. "Selena Belpois, you are in huge trouble, missy!" She reached over to the phone to call Star's parents, Jeremie and Aelita, but Wolven stopped his step mom.

"No," Wolven said. "It's not a book that's inappropriate. It's a book of poems." _Hope she buys that_, Wolven thought.

"Who's the author?" Sissi asked.

Up to this point, Star was just listening to see what Wolven was trying to do/say. Now she had a really good idea. "Oh, my whole family."

Even though Star had a look of determination on her face, Wolven noticed that her eyes were full of fear.

"You see," Star went on, "when I was little, my family would always think of poems, and whenever we got really good ideas, we would write them down in that book." She really hoped she would buy it. So did Wolven.

"Really? If it's a poem book, then I must see it!" Sissi said, delightedly, reaching her hand out to take the notebook.

Star immediately threw Wolven a look that clearly stated, 'Don't show her!' that Sissi thankfully did not notice.

Wolven caught it in time, and yelled, "Stop!" Sissi stopped in her tracks. "What if she doesn't want you to look at it? What if it's just a family thing, huh? What if she's not allowed to show anyone else?"

Star's eyes were filling with more fear every millisecond that Sissi was silent (if that's even possible). She really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Well, forgive me, Miss Belpois. It's seems that my son" ("_Step_son," Wolven hissed.) "has given me the proof that you are innocent. You may leave."

Star's feet were stuck to the floor with surprise. As a matter of fact, she was petrified, that is, until Wolven grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office, along with her over-the-shoulder backpack and the notebook.

Wolven sat Star down on a bench outside, while he stood beside her. There was a tense silence between them. The silence was broken by a little sniff. Wolven looked down at Star and noticed tears in her eyes. Then, before Wolven could do or say anything, Star burst out crying.

This was when Wolven sat down next to her and awkwardly patted her back.

"Are you okay, Belpois?" he asked.

She shook her head. She had her head in her hands, so he couldn't see her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Her voice was muffled by the sleeves of her jacket. "I was never yelled at before in my entire life. And that was a bit too harsh for the first time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Wolven said. "I go through it all the time. I get it from my dad."

To this, Star slowly lifted her head from her hands. Her eyes were still teary, but she was cheering up. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Do you hate, uh, Missi, too?"

"Well, I don't necessarily hate her, but I don't like her either."

"Oh… Is she your stepsister or something?" Wolven nodded to this. Their little conversation was interrupted by a small bark. Star looked toward the voice.

"Goldie?" The small golden retriever puppy came into view. She was running a top speed towards her owner. "Goldie!"

The dog leapt in her arms and licked her owner's face. Star just giggled and turned to Wolven.

"Goldie here can sense how I'm feeling. If I'm feeling depressed or sad, she comes running to me to help cheer me up."

Wolven unconsciously smiled. But luckily he caught it before Star noticed. _Why the hell do I feel so…content right now? Am I going insane or something?_ Wolven thought as he slapped his forehead to clear his mind.

"Oh, Wolvie!" A familiar high-pitched voice came to the trio's ears. Goldie growled at the voice. Star recognized it and narrowed her still teary eyes. Wolven just stayed silent, just to see where this was going, but he did say, "It's not Wolvie! It's _Wolven_!"

Sure enough, it was Missi Delmas. This time, she had her two lackies with her. If the situation wasn't so serious and Star hadn't had her guard up so high, she would've burst out laughing at the sight of them.

Missi hugged Wolven to the point where he couldn't breathe. Luckily, she let go before he could die.

"Oh, I would like you to meet my two bodyguards, Ace and Moose," Missi introduced them to the other two and the puppy.

Ace's appearance was like a rat in a brown leather jacket. His face was thin, with a bigger than average nose, and watery eyes that darted around like a rat's. His gray hair also looked like it was impossible to tame. Basically, Ace was like a rat, a really messy, unmannered rat.

Moose, on the other hand, looked like Ace's complete and total opposite. Moose looked like a nerd. He seemed to walk with a slump in his back, and his arm hung low and free at his sides like a gorilla. He had blond hair that looked like it wasn't a pigsty, and he was wearing a Boston Celtics T-shirt. He also had a flat nose and soft brown eyes. He looked like he was having a tough time fighting acne, because his cheeks were littered with zits.

"Go away, Miss Priss," Star said, with her voice wavering.

"Aww…is little Luna too shy to be around the cool kids?" Ace taunted.

"Say something stupid like that again, and I'll just have to punch you in the face," Star taunted back, getting up and forming her right hand into a fist, but she was holding her fist back.

Wolven just stood back and watched, ready to break it up if his step mom were to come out at any moment. He didn't want to have to bail Star out of his step mom's office again.

Missi stepped in front of Ace. "Oh, really? I would love to see you try."

Star held back, knowing what got her into trouble the first time. "I can't…"

"Oh, I see, you're too scared."

Star was discouraged, but she never backed down. "No, I'm not, Miscellaneous." (Hope you can get that.) "I'm not scared at all. Maybe it would be better if you went back to the silent admonishment." Star inwardly smirked. She sure remembered her saying 'shut up' to Missi. She didn't know about Missi, but she sure did.

Missi blushed like crazy. "Don't make me send you to my mother's office again!" Missi was trembling with anger. But was Star scared? Oh, hell, no.

This was when Star outwardly smirked. "Don't make me say it again," Star said, mocking Missi.

"Smarty Pants!"

"Idiot."

"Ugly!"

"Uglier."

"Ugliest!"

Star was silent for a moment. Missi took this as 'Yes! I won!' But she started to tease Star again.

"At least I wash my hair!" (Star does wash her hair, trust me!)

"At least I don't brush my hair in class." And they were at it again! (Who do you vote for?) "Isn't that against the rules?"

"I'm the principal's daughter. I can do whatever I want," Missi said, smirking her heart out.

"As I remember, the Gettysburg Address clearly states, 'All men are created equal.'" Star used her knowledge to answer that.

"What in everything that's holy is the Gettysburg Address!" Missi shouted at Star.

"One, you're in a grade higher than me. Two, you're older than me. And three, you are stupid. You should know what the Gettysburg Address is."

"At least I don't study all the time!"

"At least I don't get F's."

That seemed to put Missi on speechless mode once again, like she was ashamed of her grades or something. Missi and her two lackies walked off. More like she stormed off and Ace and Moose just followed.

Wolven looked at the time and said, "Five minutes. If you want some lunch, Belpios, I suggest you go now. You have five minutes left."

Star nodded and then stopped. "Wolven, did you really want to bail me out? Or did you do because of blackmail?"

"Don't think I helped you out, just because Daniella asked me to. I did it only to spite that old hag and Prissella." Then Wolven walked away, leaving Star speechless.

~Later that day after school~

Tommy met up with his little sister after school at a bench.

"So, you want to do some homework or something?" Star asked. Just then, they both heard a beeping.

Tommy reached into his bag and pulled out his cellphone.

"What is that about?" Star asked him.

"Oh, at lunch, I snuck back to the factory and figured out how to connect that computer with my phone. Pretty cool, huh? Pretty soon, I'm going to figure out how to hook it up with my laptop and my dorm computer," Tommy said.

"Okay...well, if something's up, we gotta go."

Tommy nodded and they both ran off.

~At the Factory~

Wolven had already been to the factory before the other two. He was suddenly very interested in his vision and the minute he stepped into the factory, he knew that it was the place in his vision.

Right now, he was in the supercomputer room, waiting for someone to come in. And he couldn't help but look around.

Since he was bored, he looked in his bookbag for something to read. Then he noticed that he still had Selena's book.

After about three minutes of waiting and reading the giant Star called a book, Wolven heard the elevator running. He stood up to greet the two kids that came out.

Wolven didn't look all that surprised, but Tommy and Star did.

"W-Wolven?" Star managed to gasp out. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

Wolven's voice was calm compared to hers. "Just thought I'd stop by."

"Dude!" Tommy yelled. "Why do you have that book?"

Star realized the book and her expression suddenly changed to one of guilt. "Please, don't tell, Wolven," Star said to him. "I really don't want to go to your stepmother's office again."

"Well, I don't want to have to bail you out again," Wolven said to her. He held the notebook up to show Star and Tommy. "What is this anyway?"

"It's the rules and codes to the computer right here. It's about a virtual world in it called Lyoko," Tommy explained, pointing to the supercomputer.

Star said, "Please don't tell…"

Wolven said right back, "I won't. I swear."

To this, Tommy and Star smiled.

"Thanks," Star said. "It means a lot."

TO BE CONTINUED...

~3~3~3~3~

A/N: I'm making this into two parts. So sorry! It's so long!


End file.
